The Darkness And The Light
by Rina Aria
Summary: Cahaya dan Kegelapan secara alami saling berlawanan bagaikan dua sisi dari koin. Namun tidak mungkin satu sisi itu akan menghilang dan yang tertinggal hanyalah satu sisi. Dimana ada kehidupan maka akan ada kematian, benar sama seperti itu. Kematian ada disana agar kita menghargai hidup. Karena ketika kita menyalakan cahaya, maka kegelapan akan muncul bersamanya. MeikoxKaito. HIATUS


Rina: Ohohoho, kaget ndak? Wah, pastinya iya dong. Rina yang notabane na hidup di fandom RinLen nulis KaiMei? Wah, mungkin pada tanya ada apa kali ya~

Mel: Ugh, dasar geer na digedein nih orang. Denger ya para Reader, jangan dengerin omongan dari author gak bener ini.

Rina: Aduh kejam na. Yah, sebener na ini cuman ganti suasana hati saja… dan juga karena cerita ini termasuk dalam trilogi yang hendak Rina buat… cerita keduanya juga sudah Rina posting di fandom RinLen karena itulah alasan yg pertama dibuat KaiMei~

Mel: Haah, terserah lu deh BakAuthor. Ah, sekedar info gak penting, cerita ini dan juga sequel na, merupakan versi REWRITE dari cerita yang pernah BakAuthor Rina tulis waktu masih SMP kelas 2 menuju kelas 3 pada saat jam pelajaran. Ckckck… bener2 murid yang nakal… reader yang baik jangan ditiru ya…

Rina: Idih kejam na… ya sudahlah, cepet baca disclaimer na ja ketimbang bikin sakit hati.

Mel: Iya, iya tahu…

**Disclaimer: Sudah jelas Vocaloid bukan milik BakAuthor Rina…**

Rina: Yup, karena pekerjaan sambutan sudah selesai. Minna. Jangan lupa RnR ya! Karena ini fanfic pertama Rina di fandom KaiMei! Hope you like it!

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

* * *

_Aku merangkak menuju ke kedua orang tuaku yang tergeletak di lantai tanpa nyawa. Meski aku ingin mencapai mereka, tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya tanganku yang bisa terulur ke depan untuk berusaha mencapai mereka._

_**Kumohon… jangan tinggalkan aku…**_

_Pandanganku buram karena cairan merah yang mengalir dari dahiku. Tapi, yang kupikirkan kali ini hanyalah mencapai orang tuaku. Aku tidak ingin percaya… aku tidak ingin percaya bahwa mereka meninggalkanku untuk selamanya…_

"_Papa… Mama…" gumamku sambil berusaha menggapai mereka. Saat itulah tangan yang lembut namun kuat mencengkram tanganku yang kecil dengan sangat kuat._

"_Tidurlah… lalu semua ini akan menghilang…" ujar pemilik tangan itu._

_Aku melihat ke arahnya. Rambutnya berwarna biru… sedalam lautan. Matanya terlihat basah karena air mata yang mengalir. Apa dia juga menangis karena melihat orang tuaku? Tapi, disini hanya ada kami… apa dia adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab akan kematian mereka?_

_Tapi, aku ingin percaya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi… dan saat aku membuka mataku lagi, semua ini akan menghilang dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja…_

"_Tidurlah… kau akan membutuhkannya…" ujarnya lagi sambil menurunkan tanganku yang masih terulur pada orang tuaku. Aku hanya melihatnya dengan heran. Aku menduga-duga siapa dia sebenarnya, kenapa dia ada disini, dan apa dia benar-benar berkaitan dengan orang tuaku._

_Tapi, setelah dia mengatakan kalimat itu… mataku menjadi berat sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan kesadaranku lebih lama lagi. Sebelum kegelapan sepenuhnya memelukku, aku masih mendengarnya berbicara sedikit lagi. Dia berkata dengan sangat pelan dan lembut…_

"_Tidurlah… Meiko…"_

_Hei, siapa kamu? Kenapa kau mengetahui namaku? Apa kita… pernah bertemu?_

_Dan setelah itu… sekelilingku berubah menjadi gelap._

* * *

Sinar matahari menyusup ke dalam kamarku saat aku terbangun dari mimpiku itu. Secara refleks aku melihat jam dan melihat bahwa ini masih terlalu pagi bagiku untuk bangun. Namun, saat aku ingat bahwa hari ini berbeda… aku merasa tidak ingin tidur lagi.

Benar… aku ingat hari ini aku berumur 17 tahun… 10 tahun sejak kejadian itu terjadi. Mimpi yang selalu menghantuiku… misteri yang menyelimuti kematian orang tuaku di dalamnya… hari ini, semuanya akan terjawab.

Merasa cukup segar untuk mempersiapkan sekolah, aku turun dari tempat tidur dan memperhatikan bayanganku di cermin.

Rambutku berwarna cokelat brunette yang terlihat gelap, mataku juga berwarna senada meski agak sedikit kemerahan dibandingkan kecokelatan. Tubuhku memang lebih berkembang dibandingkan anak-anak seumuranku, karena dadaku yang cukup besar dan tinggiku yang agak di atas rata-rata. Jadi jika aku memakai pakaian bebas, orang yang pertama kali melihatku selalu percaya bahwa aku sudah berumur 20-an meski aku masih 17 tahun.

Aku memakai seragam sekolahku yang merupakan seragam sekolah khusus cewek terkemuka yang ada di kotaku. Dengan sedikit malas, aku merapikan rambutku dan kemudian membuka jendela, membiarkan angin masuk.

Saat aku melihat keluar jendela dari kamarku yang ada di lantai atas ini, membuatku mampu berpikir lebih jernih. Aku mengambil pita berwarna hitam yang selalu ada di meja samping tempat tidurku, dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat. Karena itu adalah salah satu kunci menuju misteri yang kucari-cari…

Karena benda ini merupakan benda yang kugenggam saat aku sadar pada hari itu. Hari dimana kedua orang tuaku meninggalkanku.

Ah, maaf, kalian pasti tidak mengenalku dengan baik bukan? Baiklah, aku akan mulai satu persatu. Namaku adalah Sakine Meiko, dengan Meiko sebagai nama depanku dan Sakine sebagai nama belakang. Sejak insiden yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku, aku tinggal bersama keluarga satu-satunya dari ibuku. Tapi, hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik karena beberapa alasan.

Aku mengalungkan pita yang merupakan petunjuk terakhirku pada kerah seragamku. Tidak ada yang berani menentangku jika aku memakai pita itu dibandingkan dengan dasi sekolah. Itu disebabkan karena orang tuaku merupakan orang terkaya di kota ini, serta aku sendiri merupakan siswi yang sangatlah penting. Jika ada yang menyebutkan namaku di kota ini, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa mereka bermaksud tentang aku.

Bukannya terlalu pamer, tapi dari hasil Tes IQ yang terakhir kali kuambil, aku mendapat skor sekitar 190-an. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu kaget jika nilai akademisku selalu ada yang di atas. Itu membuat keluarga bibiku bangga, tapi aku membenci keluarga dari bibiku ini.

Tadi sudah kusebutkan bahwa aku memiliki keluarga yang kaya raya bukan? Nah, keluarga bibiku mengincar harta yang akan kuwarisi. Aku bisa mengerti isi pikiran mereka, kalian bisa sebut aku sebagai seorang _mind reader_. Aku memiliki kekuatan ini dari garis darah ayahku.

Aku yakin mereka akan membujukku mati-matian pada hari ini, karena hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17 hari dimana aku akan ditemui oleh pengacara dari pihak ayahku tentang warisan yang kudapat. Dalam catatan ayahku yang kutemukan, ada pula tulisan yang menyebutkan, bahwa jika aku berumur 17 tahun, dia akan menceritakan semuanya dan menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

Dan di akhir tulisannya, juga terdapat tulisan, 'Juga tentang orang yang selalu menunggunya'.

Tentu aku tidak paham dengan kalimat terakhir itu. Hm, mungkin kalian mulai curiga tentang apa yang kubaca, jadi kuberitahu saja bahwa aku membaca jurnal milik ayahku. Diary milik ibuku juga sudah kubaca semuanya, tapi itu semua berhenti tepat sehari sebelum Ibu bertemu dengan Ayah dan Ayah memulai jurnalnya setelah aku berumur 3 tahun. Aku heran, apa alasan Ibu dan Ayah melakukannya. Jadi, aku lumayan curiga tentang apa yang terjadi dalam rentan waktu dimana Ibu bertemu dengan Ayah hingga aku berumur 3 tahun.

Tapi, aku sangat penasaran tentang lelaki yang ada di saat orang tuaku meninggal, karena tidak seorangpun, dan aku menekankan itu, bahwa **tidak seorangpun** melihatnya atau memiliki ingatan tentang orang itu kecuali aku.

'_Tidurlah… Meiko…_'

Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas suaranya yang dalam dan merdu itu. Suara itu terdengar seperti nada orang yang merasa bersalah. Logikaku berpikir bahwa dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan insiden yang menewaskan keluargaku dan keterlibatannya itu sangatlah dalam.

Aku melihat ke arah jam, dan menyadari bahwa sudah saatnya aku berangkat ke sekolah. Aku turun dari kamarku menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada bibiku yang memasak dan pamanku yang membaca koran.

Mereka tentu saja menyadari bahwa aku sudah ada disana, tepat saat aku turun dari satu set tangga yang menghubungkan lantai 2 dengan lantai 1. Seandainya aku bisa melompat dari jendela kamarku menuju ke taman, pasti langsung kulakukan, tapi, sayangnya aku tidak bisa karena… tidak ada tempat untuk mendarat dengan aman.

"Ah, Meiko. Selamat pagi dan selamat ulang tahun yang ke-17!" ujar bibiku dengan tersenyum kearahku namun tetap fokus dengan kegiatan memasak yang dia lakukan.

Aku hanya melangkah menuju meja makan dan mengambil beberapa lembar roti tawar dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan untuk membalas perkataan dari bibiku itu. Aku sudah kehilangan kepercayaan akan mereka.

"Meiko, selamat ulang tahun. Kau tahu hari ini pengacara ayahmu akan datang bukan?" ujar pamanku sambil merendahkan surat kabar yang tadi dibacanya.

"Iya… lalu ada apa dengan itu?" balasku dengan dingin. Aku sudah tahu jawabannya tapi aku tetap menanyakannya saja. Ingin tahu darimana aku tahu? Nanti akan kujelaskan.

Dan dengan pertanyaan itu, dimulailah drama pembujukan yang dilakukan oleh paman dan bibiku. Aku tidak pernah mendengarkan mereka berbicara, silahkan katai aku tidak patuh kepada orang yang lebih tua, tapi aku tetap tidak peduli.

Tapi, ada beberapa perkataan yang mampu kutangkap sembari mendengarkan perkataan mereka yang tidak memiliki akhir. Mereka berkata, "Hari ini, sepupumu Kaiko akan keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan akan bersekolah di sekolahmu. Tolong ajari dia ya," atau semacam itulah.

Aku mengingat soal Kaiko sedikit-sedikit, karena terakhir kali kami bertemu adalah 10 tahun yang lalu, sebelum insiden itu terjadi. Setelah itu sepertinya Kaiko ditahan di rumah sakit karena harus melakukan perawatan intensif akan jantungnya yang sangat lemah.

Seingatku dia adalah sepupuku yang manis… tapi entahlah sekarang ini.

Setelah mereka mengatakan itu, mereka memulai pembicaraan mereka lagi. Tapi, saat mereka masih sibuk dengan pembicaraan mereka, aku berdiri sambil berkata, "Terimakasih atas makanannya. Aku berangkat dulu," ujarku sambil berdiri dan segera mengambil langkah panjang-panjang menuju pintu.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan suara yang tidak kumasukkan ke dalam pikiranku. Saat aku menutup pintu, kusengajakan agar suaranya menjadi sedikit lebih keras. Mudahnya, aku membanting pintu itu.

Aku segera menyusuri jalan menuju ke sekolahku sambil melihat-lihat ke sekeliling jalan yang biasa kulewati. Tapi, entah mengapa sementara aku berjalan, aku selalu merasa bahwa ada yang memandangiku dari belakang, tapi meski aku melihat ke belakang sensasi itu tidak pernah hilang.

Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku memiliki _sixth sense _bukan? Nah, itu yang membuatku tahu bahwa ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang sedang mengikutiku.

Aku berusaha melupakannya dan melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang di jalan yang kulalui. Aku menemukan sebuah kursi taman, dan memutuskan untuk duduk disana. Aku menutup mataku dan memfokuskan mataku untuk melihat melewati ruang, menuju rumahku.

Dalam waktu singkat aku bisa melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi seperti biasa, mereka, maksudku paman dan bibi, bertengkar dengan satu sama lain tentang aku. Sifat asli mereka yang serakah terkuak sudah dan aku sudah tahu ini sejak lama.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara langkah kaki yang turun dari arah tangga. Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah tangga dan melihat seorang gadis dengan tubuh yang kurus dengan kulit yang sangat pucat, dan sepasang mata berwarna sapphire. Rambutnya berwarna biru laut dan dipotong pendek, hampir mirip denganku.

"Kaiko. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kemarilah kemari," ujar bibi sambil menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

Jadi, gadis itu adalah Kaiko… sepupuku.

"Apa kau ada cara untuk membujuk Meiko untuk memberikan harta warisannya pada keluarga kita? Kaiko, kau adalah sepupunya yang paling dia sayangi, bantulah untuk masa depanmu sendiri. Setelah itu kita tidak lagi memerlukan sokongan biaya dari keluarga Sakine," ujar Paman dengan sangat _to the point_. Aku heran, kenapa dia bisa memiliki mulut selebar itu. Apa itu genetika di dalam keluarganya?

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Apa Kaiko ini juga berada pada pihak mereka? Tapi, yang membuatku terkejut adalah respon dari Kaiko. Dia melihat ke bawah dengan tatapan yang seperti akan menangis. Lalu dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat kedua orang tuanya dengan tatapan yang… tidak bisa kudeskripsikan?

"Ayah… Ibu… kumohon… hentikan semua ini! Jika Meiko-neesama mendengar ini, dia pasti sangatlah sedih…" ujar Kaiko.

A-apa?

* * *

Yup, segini dulu saja deh untuk chapter pertama. Erm, jangan khawatir, Meiko tidak akan jadi seperti ini dalam waktu yang sangat lama, atau tinggal di tempat bibinya dalam waktu lama, mungkin chapter depan akan membuat kalian terkejut. XDDD

Mohon **Review**~


End file.
